Memory Lane
by arcanioque
Summary: Touya reflects on a most special day in his kaijuu sister’s life. He lost her still, in the end, to a certain gaki. POV fic.


Memory Lane 

_touya-kun reflects on a most special day in his kaijuu sister's life. He lost her still, in the end, to a certain gaki. POV fic. _

_-_

...I can't believe I'm doing this.

I can't believe it. What am I doing? Dammit, I must have been knocked thrice in the head and have suffered a concussion to have actually AGREED to this. To actually not refuse standing by your side with your hand looped around mine as you walk down this lane you'll remember for life.

And me, actually tolerating that weird, goofy, stupid smile on that gaki's face as he awaits your arrival to his side.

Ah, heck. And I'm actually AIDING you, my stupid kaijuu monster-ish little sister. Walking by your side as you move down your way, to stand beside your bridesgroom on your special day. And I'm actually agreeing to this... Hmm, I wonder if I still am Touya Kinomoto. It's weird. I don't like this, but then again, it's weirder because I find myself smiling like a doofus as well.

That stupid Clow Reed reincarnation mage catches my goofy smile and grins from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. That ...brat. Well, nothing compared to the brat who is about to take a very important part of my life away from me now.

And I actually agreed to it!

Oh, DAMN. What the hell was going through my mind, kaijuu?

...But you looked so happy. Jeez, so Big Brother has got to step down already, huh? Well, I guess it's about high time I did so. After all, by approximated calculation by the estimates of my digits (as you hold onto them like dear life), it's been nearly...I don't know, 20 years, since I took care of you and watched you grow...when you were practically in diapers.

Hah, and now I'm supposed to watch you go away from me, slip between my grasp.

To join your brat husband by his side. That bastard.

Okay, calm down. Deep breaths, Touya. Three, two, one. Good. Now think about your kaijuu's happiness. Think about how happy she'll be with the man of her life. (argh cliche as it sounds). Think about her joy when she has alot of babies and you become an UNCLE. Uncle Touya. Uncle!!! Babies calling you uncle.

...Man. What's this? I'm feeling nostalgic suddenly. And...lonely. Stupid Touya. It's just losing a sister. That's all. 20 years of looking after her. It's high time you rest and watch her go and grasp her own happiness. You've simply passed down your responsibility, that's all. Jeez, why are you getting so emo after this small trivial matter?

ARGHH! (pulls my own hair out) This is no trivial matter, dammit! This is my sister we're talking about!

Something pulls away from me, and I notice that it's your cue to step up onto the wedding altar and leave my side.

You briefly offer a grateful smile to me. Your eyes are teary. Dammit, don't cry, kaijuu. It makes me wanna cry, too. And you know your Oniichan doesn't cry at all. Well, at least not in front of a cheering, happy crowd witnessing this once-in-a-lifetime event of yours.

Your emerald eyes shine. They remind me of Okaa-san's. ARGH. Don't cry already, kaijuu. It's not like I'm going away forever, or I'm burying myself in a coffin to die. I'm still here. You can still come and visit me by the one and only original Kinomoto residence even after you've moved into that gaki's house. The door's always opened for you to come in. I'll still cook for you. Even dress myself in that funny bunny costume you always managed to make me put on when you want someone to make you laugh.

...I feel funny. I think my heart's crying. Jeez. Touya getting emo. Not cool.

"Arigatou, Onii-chan." You say quietly, and your usually cheerful expression has been replaced by a thankful, honest, earnest one as you smile a teary smile.

I simply nod a little, and smile, acknowledging your thanks. "Go ahead."

I can't believe I actually said that. To tell you to go ahead and marry that gaki waiting for you by the altar, but I did. I actually did.

Am I sane? I feel like I've been knocked by a baseball bat. This isn't me...This isn't the Touya who would die just to get that gaki's hands off his sister.

But then, it's Sakura's happiness I'm most concerned about.

"Onii-chan." You repeat the endearing term you call me. You squeeze my hand in yours, and your tears fall freely.

I guess wedding ceremonies have this funny effect of making people bawl like big babies. Even my baby sister (who definitely has grown over the years) is crying when she seldom cries in her adulthood years anymore.

It's also beginning to have a funny effect on me. My nose feels funny. My eyes feel hot.

TOUYA. NOT. CRYING.

I tell myself. Remember, people are watching. You don't want that crazy mage to laugh at you silently behind your back. You don't want Yuki to give you a I-knew-you-have-a-soft-side-in-you-Touya look.

"Don't keep that gaki waiting." I tell Sakura. But it's so weird how my tone no longer is threatening. Instead, I'm...SMILING?

Ah, weird. Definitely weird.

"Arigatou, Onii-chan. Hontou ni." You lean in to give me a quick hug, and pull away, wiping your tears away, as you step away from me, towards your bridesgroom.

I watch on. Your fingers slip from mine. Your silhouette gets smaller, and smaller, until you're nothing but a small petite figure in the arms of your loved one.

And all I'm aware of is that silly, uncharacteristically-Touya smile on my face.

Hmph, so I still eventually couldn't stop the inevitable. So I lost a part of me - which is you, by the way, kaijuu, even though it sounds so corny and cheesy and everything - to the gaki in the end.

But at least, you're happy now, and I know that gaki, as much as a gaki he is, will protect you and keep you safe.

And that's all that really matters, to your one and only Oniichan, as I give you away, on this special day.

**owari**


End file.
